


The Life of a Princeps

by HerAwesomeShinyness



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerAwesomeShinyness/pseuds/HerAwesomeShinyness
Summary: We have heard a great many things about Gaius Septimus. But do we really know him? How did he see his life?A series of vignettes from various points in his life, following him as he grows older, and discovers what it means to be the Princeps.





	The Life of a Princeps

Gaius Septimus, the Princeps Alera, was five years old, and he knew already that he had a very lucky life, without any problems. Well, he still had some trouble pronouncing his name, but that was usually it.

On this particular day, though, something was very, very wrong.

“Septimus, boy, I'm only asking you to stay in your room and at least _try_ to nap until your mother comes,” his father said “it won't take long, and then the two of you can spend the afternoon together while I work. I'll spend nearly the whole day with you tomorrow.”

“But Papa, something _bad_ is going to happen if you leave now. Can you pretty please just stay until Mama comes?” Something bad really _was_ going to happen, he just _knew_ it. He didn't know what the bad thing was, so his father didn't believe him, of course.

He knew, really, that his father was very important, and he knew that he couldn't take many breaks, because his job was very, very important. He knew that, and he didn't usually ask his father to take breaks for him, so today, the only day in _forever_ that he wanted his Papa to stay with him, and for a _very_ important reason, was the day that he just ran out the door with a “Be good Septimus, and do try to nap.”

How was he supposed to _nap_? Why was his father so _stupid_? He could just _feel_ tears in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry, because he wasn't sad, he wasn't upset, he _wasn't_. He wouldn't be _sad_ because his stupid, _stupid_ father didn't listen to him the only, _only_ time he asked him to.

The door had only just closed and his eyes weren't burning, because he wasn't gonna cry, he _wasn't_ , and his chest felt like it was on fire, and it was so _hot_ , and his father deserved it, because he was so _stupid_ , and if he could just _see_ the fire in Sep’s chest, if he could just _listen_ when he warned him of the bad thing, then he'd _understand_ , and he'd be _sorry_.

That was _it_! He just had to _show_ him. If only he could _see_ how _big_ and how _bright_ the fire was, he'd understand how _important_ this wa- why was it so hot? Sep opened his eyes, which he'd shut tight to avoid crying, and saw that… he'd done it! 

The big, bright, angry fire in his chest wasn't just there anymore, it was outside, it could be _seen. Now_ his father would understand!

Except… it was a pretty big fire, and some of the hangings over his bed were starting to smoke, and the furylamps, glowing brighter and brighter, looked like they were about to explode, and the carpet under his feet was smoking too… and now the fire in his chest was gone completely, replaced by some swift, cold, fluttery thing which was only feeding the flames, and he had no idea how to make them stop!

They were still spreading, and growing, and… and he should really leave the room, but his feet didn't want to move, and his legs were trembling and wouldn't do anything else and he just couldn't _move_!

“Mama! Papa!” he shouted, just as he heard running outside, and suddenly he was even _more_ scared.  
The door slammed open and someone fast, and strong, and familiar picked him up and held him tight. Then the room… swirled, and went cold, and then the sound of the fire was gone, replaced by the thumping of his Papa’s heart as he walked back out of the door, which shut quietly behind them.

Sep heard his Papa breathe, out, in, out, in. It was… nice, and calming, so he tried to follow. It took a lot of concentration to show his breaths, he hadn't realised he was panting, but he managed.

“...timus, what the-? Did you-? Are you alright?” his Papa was asking, so Sep nodded against his chest. He couldn't remember how to speak.  
“Good. That's… good,” his Papa's voice shook a bit, and Sep noticed that the arms holding him were shaking too, and much tighter than even his Mama ever held him. “It's… probably best if I take you with me for now, but I'll need to set you down for a second, alright?”

No! That wasn't alright! He was just about to say that when his Papa sighed “I understand that you're upset, but I need free hands for a few moments. I'll pick you back up immediately after.” With that, he carefully took Sep's arms away from around him and set him down on the floor.

His Papa reached into the small pouch on his belt just as Sep leaned on his leg to watch, his own still didn't want to work. He only seemed to notice after he'd pulled out a small piece of paper and a pencil, because he stopped whatever it was he was doing to lean down and ruffle Sep's hair. It was kind of nice, so Sep decided to ignore what was going on and just focused on breathing until his Papa pulled him back into his arms and started walking away.

Over his shoulder he saw that the paper was stuck to his door now, with writing on it.  
“Papa? What did you write?”

“It's a message for your mother, so she knows you're with me and won't worry when she sees your room,” he sighed again, “Hopefully. What happened?”

“I... I was just so _angry_ that you were leaving. And that you didn't want to _listen_ to me! And I thought maybe if I could just _show_ you how that felt you'd understand! And then you wouldn't leave me alone! And, and…” and he was crying now, which was stupid, because he wasn't _sad_ “And then… I didn't _mean_ to. I didn't do it on _purpose_ , Papa. I- I promise.”

“Of course you didn't do it on purpose, Septimus, I understand. And you mustn't worry, I'm not angry, just… a bit worried,” he paused, patted Sep's back, and hummed a bit, like he was thinking “In fact, I'm also proud.”

“Proud?”

“Well, yes, you _did_ just furycraft, and you didn't even hurt yourself.” He was, softer? and just _different_ from when he started walking. Like he'd been buzzing, too quietly to _really_ hear, and had stopped now, just as Sep stopped being scared.

Then what his Papa said hit him “I was furycrafting?”

“Hmm. Fire, very exciting, and a bit of a family tradition. I also showed my crafting with fire, you see, and so did my father,” he laughed quietly “not _quite_ as young as you, though. I was nearly seven.”

“But that's a whole…” five, six, seven “ a whole two years older than I am!”

He laughed a bit louder “A bit less than one and a half, actually, but that would still seem like a lot to you, wouldn't it?”

“Did you also set your room on fire?” he probably hadn't, but Sep really needed to know.

“I wasn't _quite_ that ambitious. Just my math homework, it was _extremely_ frustrating. But it went up beautifully, you see, homework is far more flammable that rooms.”

“Is homework also more frur- frustrating than fathers?” Sep did his best to sound cute. Talking to his Papa was nice, and he didn't want to make it stop by upsetting him.

His Papa started laughing a bit, and seemed so happily surprised that Sep couldn’t stop himself from laughing too.  
“No, it probably isn’t. Fathers are annoying and stupid in more ways than homework could ever hope to be.”

Sep tried to calm down, but he kept occasionally giggling until they reached his Papa’s office, filled with more happiness than he’d ever felt before.

His Papa immediately walked over to the desk and put Sep down on an empty spot, before sitting down in his chair and looking him straight in the eyes.  
“Now, Septimus, this is very important. Do you remember telling me that something was going to happen?”

“No. I remember telling you something _bad_ was going to happen. And then it did.”

“So you’re sure that this bad thing was your room catching fire?”

Sep nodded. He was, for some mysterious reason, completely sure.

“How do you know? How did you know it was going to happen in the first place?” he was being really serious.

“I just. Do? It’s just something I _know_ , in… in my heart, or something.” he turned over his mind, trying to explain “When you were leaving, earlier, I just _knew_ that something was going to happen, and then it did, and I _knew_ that that was it, like… like it was just _true_. Do you get it?”

“I do,” his Papa sighed “That kind of unexplainable knowledge of the future is a… gift… of our family. I didn’t think it was possible for it to manifest at such a young age, but it seems likely now that it runs particularly strongly in you. Don’t be surprised, or scared, if you find yourself Knowing things like this in the future. And remember that you can always talk to me about anything.”

“Anything anything?”

“Anything anything.” he nodded firmly “Although I didn’t expect you to be this blasé about it. I have to say, I thought you’d have questions.”

“Weell… it seems easy enough?” It didn’t really, but he had no idea how to put his questions into words, and it didn’t seem worth it to try “And maybe, I could try and figure it out on my own?”

His Papa seemed really surprised, which felt weird, but then he smiled proudly “That’s a wonderful idea, Septimus. Now, as this is a very rare ability, we don’t really understand it all that well, so it would be lovely if you could tell me anything you discover.” he paused, then started again, but quieter “And please, try to remember that this is a very valuable ability, and that it would be best if you only tell people about it if you trust them completely. Do you understand?”

This was very important, so Sep nodded seriously “I understand. Only tell people I really really trust, and tell you stuff about how I think it works. Wait! Does Mama know? Did you tell her?” He would’ve, right? He trusted Sep’s Mama, right?

“Of course I told your mother, Septimus. Now come on, I do have work to do, and I’ll need you to stay quiet while I do.”

“Can I draw?” his Papa’s job was important, of course he didn’t want to disturb him! But he wasn’t sure he could stay quiet and calm without anything to do.#

“Of course, I have a lot of blank paper and writing supplies. Just make sure not to touch the ones I’m using.” He smiled, and ruffled Sep’s hair.

“Alright!”

They spent the next few hours working next to each other, and Sep made a few very nice drawings of his family, even if he couldn’t really colour them.

People sometimes came in, and talked quietly to his Papa, or gave him some papers, or took some, but they didn’t disturb Sep’s art, until he heard someone running down the hallway, and suddenly started feeling scared, but in a strange, not-real, way.  
The running ended when his Mama burst into the room, panting and holding a piece of paper. She looked really upset, but she smiled when she saw him, and the strange fear disappeared, just as quickly as it had come, when she started hugging him really hard.

“Sextus,” she said, through Sep’s shoulder “I adore you, and you’re a wonderful, intelligent man. But ‘Don’t worry, the boy is with me’ is _not_ the right message to leave on the door of your son’s burned down room! And no, your signature didn’t help much. I don’t know what you were thinking.”

“Ah. I wasn’t. Thinking, I mean. I panicked. A bit.” He stopped, and took a deep breath “I’m terribly sorry, I should have sent someone to tell you, but I was just so relieved he was fine that I didn’t even consider there might be more intelligent ways of reassuring you.”

Of course, he’d made his Mama worry too. And while he’d been having fun with his Papa, she’d been scared for him. He felt really bad, his Mama didn’t deserve to be upset by anything, she was way, way too nice.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you worry, Mama!” He shouted, trying not to cry again.

She jumped a bit in surprise, but then hugged him tighter.  
“Don’t worry Sep, I’m not angry and the worry has passed. I’m just happy you’re fine. Now relax, everything’s fine, everything was fine, and everything’s going to be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The way I have this fic planned out, it should have between 15 and 20 chapters, but if you have any ideas for scenes that you would like to see, please tell me, and I'll do my best.
> 
> You're also welcome to tell me if you see any grammar and spelling horrors, love my story, love me, or think I should stop procrastinating on my writing.


End file.
